Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Penguin Species Make New Friends". Plot (In the Future Time World, Herbert, Klutzy, the Elephant Seals, Bill and Will are getting teleported) *Bill: Woah! We're flying. *Will: We are not flying. We're teleporting! (They arrive at the Wilderness by teleporting. The Elephant Seals, Herbert, Klutzy, Bill and Will are safe at last.) *Bryan: Where are we and this is not a island. It's a snowy forest. *Herbert: Well well well seals. I have teleported you there and now this is your new home to live. *Barry: *becomes mad* YOU BEARY FOOL! YOU WILL PAY AND NOW I AM GOING TO GET YOU! *moves to fight Herbert* *Herbert: Klutzy hold my time machine and kept it at the Mountain Lab. *borrow the time machine to Klutzy and Klutzy ran off to the lab* *Bryan: BARRY NO! *Barry: *begins to fight Herbert but Herbert push Barry's belly* *Herbert: YOU BRAT AND YOUR TOO STRONG TO FIGHT! *Shane: Come on Barry and you can do it. *Barry: You are unused and you are PUSHING MY BELLY! *Herbert *moves back while Barry belly went down to the snow* Ha ha ha ha ha. You can't stop me. Ha ha ha ha ha. *Barry: Unbelievable. This isn't nice and Herbert, YOU ARE THE MOST FATTEST BEAR IN THE UNIVERSE! *Herbert: Yep. The bees won't get me since they freeze the cold to them. (The camera move down below to Bill and Will) *Bill: Will, i can't believe that Herbert is fighting with an Elephant Seal. *Will: We have to do something and the world is counting on us. *Bill: I wish the downpour appears so they can defeat that Bear fast. *Will: Bill, Are you crazy? The world is going to drain and this is not the end of the line. *Bill: Come on Will. Let's go back so we can find the Penguins. *Will: Penguins? But we're on a forest. (Barry and Herbert are still fighting) *Barry: Come on, you can be defeated by now. *Herbert: Unbelievable, how come Mumble get his friends to stop me? *Barry: Mumble? *Bryan: Stop the fight, both of you. *Herbert: Stop the fight. *Barry: What the last time you said? *Herbert: Uh........ Mumble the Penguin. *Barry: Yes, i remember him since he was finding his way to the Forbidden Shore. *Bryan: Well, i never heard of it. *Herbert: What? You know Mumble already lier. *Bryan: I know Mumble and the penguins and don't call me a lier. *Darren: Everything is happening. It's trending. *Shane: Current Events. We have to escape. *Herbert: No! You can't escape. *running* NOW I'M READY TO PUNCH YOU! *Barry: *scared and running* Oh no, everything is in danger but NOW I'M MAD AND HEERRREEEE I COOMMMME!!!!! (A slow motion appears as Barry moves down and Herbert becomes shocked when Barry push Herbert up to the sky before he goes back to his Mountain Lab. The motion went back to normal.) *Herbert: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU WILL PAY BARRY! *Barry: I won. I WON! (The Elephant Seals began to cheer for Barry) *Wayne: You did it Barry and now let's go home. *Barry: We can't. We're lost and Klutzy is on his way to the lab. We have to go to the Wilderness so we can find Mumble and his friends. *Wayne: Everybody stop! (The Elephant Seals stop cheering) *Bryan: What's the matter Barry? *Barry: Mumble and his friends are out there. Poor things are happening to them and we have to find them quick before the island ends to pieces. *Bryan: We're on a island? *Nev: Sorry guys, this is a island, not a continent. *Kev: Herbert is right. *Barry: No. We shouldn't exist in the first place. *Bryan: But we helped Mumble in the past. The water is frozen since the big snowstorm. This is just paradise. *Trev: Come on. We have to find the rest of the penguins on this island. *Bryan: Good idea, everyone we have to go to the Wilderness to save Mumble and his friends to stop Kluzty. Then, we're off to go. *Trev: Sound like a good idea. *Bryan: Come on. We have like 50 seals on our side. The rest are still on our homeland. *Bill: Did you hear what Bryan said Will? *Will: Yes. He said to move along. (The Elephant Seals, Bill and Will move right to the Wilderness. Meanwhile at the Forest, Mumble and his friends were looking for the penguins.) *Mumble: Guys, there is a way to find the penguins but we need help from them to stop Herbert. *Gloria: Mumble, why don't we go to the cove. There's penguins there. *Mumble: Wow, this and this. A plaza. *Sven: Guys, it may be revealed that we're on a island. *Everyone: *gasped* *Mumble: What? So, Antarctica is not somewhere? *Lovelace: No. We are surrounded by sharks in this circular island. We must go to the cove to get help. *Mumble: So we're leaving? *Noah: No. Someone need to give us directions to find Herbert's lair. So let's go. (Everyone headed over to the Cove to look for more penguins) *Raul: Wow, this place is nice than the other Adelie-Land when we have to make nests for the babies. *Erik: That's fun and we could go surfing *Mumble: Erik i'm sorry. Penguins can not surf and i don't know why is this sigh says "Surf". (Jet Pack Surfer look down at the penguin species and then he arrives at the cove) *Jet Pack Surfer: Hello Everyone. *Penguins: HI MR. PENGUIN! *Jet Pack Surfer: It is good to meet you and i can know how i can surf amazing. *Mumble: *laughs* Ahh ha ha ha ha ha! Penguins can't surf, we live on the ice. *Jet Pack Surfer: Come on Fluffy and you can do it all you want. *Gloria: Mumble, you're being ridiculous. *Mumble: Sorry Gloria. My Name is Mumble and i am the hero of both Emperor-Land and Penguin-Land. *Jet Pack Surfer: Penguin-Land? I heard of this name since 2005 when Club Penguin is being created. One old penguin lives on the island and his name is Sensei. *Mumble: Cool. You're the only blue penguin on this planet. *Jet Pack Surfer: Well, there are colorful penguins on this island. And oh, surf everytime if you need. *Gloria: We don't have to surf. But thanks. *Mumble: Are there other penguins like you. *Jet Pack Surfer: Yes. All type of penguins. *Mumble: We are going to find Herbert and stop him for taking us there. *Jet Pack Surfer: Herbert P. Bear? I know him before. He's a very mean polar bear who wants to destroy the island. He has Klutzy on his side and he will plan to make a robot. *Lovelace: A robot? *Jet Pack Surfer: Yes, it is a robot and Herbert will make one to destroy the whole entire island. You guys need help to stop him and then, we will celebrate by his defeat. *Mumble: Got it and we all hate Herbert. *Erik: Can we leave now Mumble? *Mumble: What? We just met him. Fine. *Lovelace: Jet Pack Surfer, it is good to meet you and now we will hunt for Herbert to celebrate by his defeat. *Jet Pack Surfer: Okay and now find a way to enter his Mountain Lab. *Mumble: Mountain Lab? Okay and bye. *Jet Pack Surfer: Bye to you. *Noah: Everyone go back up. Make room penguins from up there. (The Penguin Species leaves the Cove and head over to the Plaza) *Mumble: Wow, this place have buildings. *Gloria: There is a Pet Shop, a Stage, and a pizza restaurant called "Pizza". *Erik: Pizza? I never heard of this restaurant before. *Seymour: Guys, it's lunch time and we should try pizza at Pizza right now. *Noah: Sure. Pizza sounds good to me. Everyone in Penguin-Land and Adélie-Land, let's go to Pizza and have some fun there. *Lovelace: The door is open for you. (Penguins enter the Pizza Parlor and they find out that there's no penguins at the place) *Noah: Hello? *Mumble: Well guys, this is a good place to spot. *Lovelace: I see no chef around. *Noah: You're right. Where could the chef be? (The Green Pizza Chef Penguin came back from the kitchen and look at the penguin species down) *Pizza Chef: Wow, a lot of penguins from the real world. Welcome to the Pizza Palor and may i take your order? *Mumble: Hi there and we have a lot of penguin species over here from the real world. Make like 1000 pizzas for us. *Pizza Chef: Okay and we have a Pizzatron 3000 that would make the pizza fast. So what topping do you want. *Noah: Hm........What kind? Fish? *Pizza Chef: Okay. Any thing else like pepperoni? *Noah: What's a pepperoni? *Pizza Chef: It's just a topping and everyone loves pepperoni. It is okay to have pepperoni on it? *Noah: Sure. *Lovelace: All done. *Pizza Chef: Okay and coming right up. *enter the kitchen to play Pizzatron 3000* *Seymour: Where did the pizza chef go? *Mumble: He went to play Pizzatron 3000 to make the pizzas for us. *Seymour: Oh great. Let's have everyone to get to their seats before the pizza comes. *Mumble: Okay and *look at the Penguin Species* everyone from Penguin-Land and Adelie-Land, get to your seats before the pizza comes. (Everyone begins to find a place to sit and some of the emperor penguins went to a spot to eat pizza with a piano with a puffle on it. Some penguins sit with a mircophone and a blue football helmet on the wall In the middle closer Mumble, Gloria, and Erik went to a seat.) *Mumble: Look like that we have a mirror. *Erik Well mom and dad, this is a good place to sit. *Mumble: Sure is. *Gloria: I know Mumble and you're going to make me proud. *Erik: Mumble, what is that red and yellow thing is? *Mumble: That's ketchup and mustard. They are used for eating burgers, chicken, hot dogs and fries. *Erik: What kind of food? *Mumble: The Food Chain. It's just what life is. Predators pray for their own food. *Erik: Is Herbert a predator? *Mumble: I don't know. He may be planning something on his own lab. (Meanwhile outside of Herbert's Mountain Lab, Klutzy was holding Herbert Time Machine until Herbert fall down to the show in fire and land groundly) *Herbert: GRRRRRRR! I HATE ELEPHANT SEALS, PENGUINS AND EPF! *Klutzy: *shocked* *Herbert: *get up from the show* I hate this place. Why i am back here? Oh Klutzy, my time machine. I will get revenge on the penguins soon. Right? *Klutzy: *agrees* *Herbert: Yep. I WILL DESTROY THE WHOLE ENTIRE ISLAND AND I WILL MELT DOWN ANTARCTICA! *Klutzy: *gasps* *Herbert: No no Klutzy. It's okay. Let me hold the time machine. *Klutzy: *bring the time machine back to Herbert* *Herbert: Thank you and i have a robot to repair. Follow me to my lab Klutzy. (Herbert and Klutzy went inside of the Mountain Lab. Herbert begins to think of which robot he could bring back while Klutzy begins to play with his Rockhopper toy.) *Herbert: KLUTZY, THERE IS NO TIME TO PLAY WITH YOUR BABY TOYS! *grab the Rockhopper toy from Klutzy* I still hate penguins and mean people. (A unknown red crab knock on the door) *Herbert: *looks at the door* IT'S OPEN AND COME IN! (The unknown red crab arrives) *Herbert: Klepto! It's you and long time no see. You're the one who is in charge of attacking the puffles. Now go play with your friend Klutzy. *Klepto *went to play with Klutzy* *Herbert: *begin to get his idea to rebuild a robot* Ah ha, i got one. *Klepto and Klutzy: *looks at Herbert* *Herbert: Guys, i have a idea. I am going to rebuild the Pied Piper Machine and it will be the new version of him. HE WILL DESTORY THE WHOLE ENTIRE ISLAND AND WE ARE GOING TO MAKE HIM NOW! (The crabs cheers by clicking their hands and they begin to make a robot. Back at the Pizza Parlor, the penguin species are waiting too long and outside, everyone is getting mad since the room is too full.) *Mrs. Astrakhan: Gosh, i'm hungry. *Miss Viola: Me too. (Back at the Pizza Palor in the seating section) *Mumble: When is our pizza coming? *Gloria: I don't know and we have to find out. *Erik: Yeah and we need the energy to stop Herbert and Klutzy. *Mumble: I know and The Great 'Guin would be proud of us. *Erik: That's nice and we're gonna save the island. *Mumble: Just like when i defeated The Alpha Skua on a topped iceberg. *Erik: You mean Boss Skua? *Mumble: Yes. *Erik: *smell the pizza* What that smell? *Gloria: It's Pizza! Guys, the pizza is ready! *Mumble: Yes. It's time for lunch. *Pizza Chef: *arrive with over 1000 pizzas* OKAY.....GUYS......I...GOT.....TIRED......HERE.....ARE....YOUR....PIZZAS! *throw pizzas at their tables* (All of the pizzas are now cooked and everyone cheered for their pizza) *Seymour: Alright! Way a go! (Everyone starts eating it right now) *Pizza Chef: Now i will send more to the ones outside. *go outside* Pizza for everyone! *Everyone: *cheers* *Miss Viola: Get the pizzas! *Bo: It's mine! (Back inside) *Erik: *takes the hot sauce and put it on his pizza* Wow. It's fire. *Mumble: Be careful son. It's very hot. At least they didn't mess up the white gooey thing. *Sven: Sir, it's cheese. *Mumble: Cheese? What's a Cheese? *Sven: It's part of dairy food. It comes from a cow that turns into milk like butter. *Mumble: Okay then. It sure tastes good. *Erik: *eat the pizza and burn his tongue* AHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT! *Mumble: Sven! We need water. *Ramón: Here. Water. *throw water at Erik from his cup* Done. That Pizza is spicy. *Sven: Are you okay? *Erik: Yes. Much better. *Mumble: I told you it's hot. *Nestor: We watch and learn guys. *Lombardo: Well, it's okay. I like fish better. *Carmen: No boys, the pizza taste amazing. *Rinaldo: The pizza taste good? Woo hoo! *sings* PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA-''. *Raul: Rinaldo, cut it out. *Lovelace: Rinaldo, there not enough food for everybody and turn to the penguin-. *Noah: Stop. What kind of food is this? *Lovelace: Pizza, just eat it. *Noah: *eat the pizza* Good. *Lovelace: Lucky, that they put fish on it. *Noah: We requested that. *Rinaldo: Thank you for ruining my song Lovelace. *Raul: Lovelace? It was me. Don't lie to us. *Pizza Chef: Guys, this place is a mess. How i am going to clean this up? *Ramón: Wait after we finish. *Pizza Chef: Okay guys, full house today, huh? *Mumble: Yes. *Pizza Chef: It's always bigger than ever. Where's the money? *Mumble: Money? *Sven: Don't worry. I'll bring the money to you. *Mumble: Go get them Sven. *Sven: I'll be back. Ciao. *leave to get money* (Meanwhile, Sven rushes outside of the gift shop to see a package of the coins and grab it with his feet) *Sven: Gosh, too heavy. (Back at the Pizza Palor) *Mumble: Gosh, what a bumpy seat. *Gloria: It okay Mumble, that's fine. *Erik: Guys look! Sven is back with the money. (Outside, Sven arrive with the money) *Sven: I found coins! *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: Alright. I did the check for the Pizza Chef. *Sven: That's good Lovelace. Now let's move on. (The penguins are packing up by throwing their pizza away. Back at Herbert's Mountain Lab, the robot is complete.) *Herbert: Finally. After all the failures we got over the years, the Pied Piper Machine is finally upgraded to a new form. Now speak! *Pied Piper Machine: *looks down at Herbert* WHERE I AM? *Herbert: Welcome back Pied Piper Machine. We upgraded you by fixing you up and i am here to get revenge on the EPF and the penguin species group. *Pied Piper Machine: What EPF? What Penguin Species Group? *Herbert: IT'S THE EPF REVENGE AND THE PENGUIN SPECIES GROUP! Don't you remember at all? *Pied Piper Machine: I lost my memory. Can we go take over Club Penguin? *Herbert: No because, i have to charge you so you can get ready to stop the EPF. *Pied Piper Machine: Okay and i will wait. *Herbert: Okay and i need to charge my time machine. *begin to charge and power up his time machine* That's better. (Meanwhile, The Penguin Species were touring on the places) *Ramón: Games at the Stadium anyone? *Noah: No. We don't have time to play. *Maurice: How about a snowball fight at the Snow Forts. *Noah: No. Enough. We have too many people. *Pizza Chief: Thanks for coming. I have a huge place to clean up. *Mumble: Wow and look at the Pet Shop Place. *Gloria: Furry Ball Creatures. Can we go inside? *Erik: Um.... *Mumble: Sure. Let's go guys. (Inside of the Pet Shop place, they saw a glass tank with puffles, a pet shop owner, a puffle handler, and many stuff for puffles) *Erik: Cool. This place has animals. *Lombardo: Tall boy, what kind of creature is this? *Mumble: Creature? I don't know. *Pet Shop Owner: Hello penguins, welcome to the Pet Shop where you can buy puffles. *Mumble, Erik and Lombardo: Puffles? *Pet Shop Owner: Yeah, they are small, furry pets native to Club Penguin Island, and we discover them on November 2005. *Mumble: Woah, that's a long time. *Pet Shop Owner: Yeah, this is kind of something that is make belived. *Nestor: And you can also pet them. *Carmen: Pet a Puffle? *Pet Shop Owner: Yes. You are allowed. So many real penguins are coming to this island. *Mumble: Yeah. The Real World is proud of this. (The Puffle Handler arrive at the Pet Shop) *Puffle Handler: Wow, penguins. Can we keep them? *Pet Shop Owner: No. Welcome back dear. For the puffles, you can buy them and take them for a walk. *Puffle Handler: Oh boy, there's like a million of them. *Mumble: Good point. *Raul: Man, i want to be big like her. *Ramón: Raul, we're real penguins. Cartoon penguins are big and non fluffy. *Rinaldo: Don't worry amigo, we will discover this. *Ramón: Right on Rinaldo. *Mumble: So you must be a handler for the puffles. *Puffle Handler: Yes. I have been taking care for them for many years. *Mumble: Oh really? *Puffle Handler: Yes. I took care of them for their homes in the wild. Some puffles decided to join along in the Pet Shop. *Mumble: Wow. They fit as a new home. *Puffle Handler: Life will always work. *Ramón: Hello baby, i would like to share some love. *Puffle Handler: Oh my gosh, you sound like a mexican. *Ramón: Thank you chica. You are one big size of a darling. *Rinaldo: Carmen is gonna kill you for this. *Ramón: Shut up Rinaldo, she would be my lover if i go big like that Jet Pack Surfer. *Puffle Handler: *hold and hug Ramón* You're such a cutie. *Ramón: The love is real. *Mumble: Okay Ramón, you win. It's your lucky day. *Nestor: He got it. *Puffle Handler: *place Ramón with Mumble* So, any of you guys have a home? *Ramón: Yeah, but that polar bear warped us to your world with the big guys. *Puffle Handler: Oh no, that must be the work of Herbert. *Mumble: Herbert, that must be him. *Rinaldo: Hello? Didn't you guys see him one hour ago? *Ramón: Yes! At least we're not loco like the lazy bum skuas. *Puffle Handler: Well Ramón, i gotta get back to work. Hope you have a great day with your amigos. *Ramón: You too lady. *Puffle Handler: Oh, i like the little sharp hair on your head. *Ramón: Thank you. This is what a amigo alway do to a group. *Raul: Okie dokie. *Mumble: Come on guys, let's check out some other places they have. *Ramón: Gotta go. Oh, one word, call me if you need me. *Puffle Handler: Okay, i'll be there for you. *Ramón: Hey guys, she like me. *Rinaldo: Yeah, you got the girl. *Lombardo: At least Carmen didn't find out. *Carmen: Hey. *Ramón: Uh oh, she did. (At the stage, the place was empty by the title "A Wonderful Play") *Eggbert: Where is the show? There's no one there. *Eggbert E.: Yeah, and they have to work on something else. *Maurice: Guys, i found the clothes! *Michelle: These are costumes. *Maurice: Awwwwwwww. *Norma Jean: It's okay. It's just a show. *Memphis: What can we do with these? *Maurice: They won't fit on us. You see. (Outside of the Plaza) *Noah: THE TOUR OVER HERE IS OVER, EVERYBODY OUT! *Sven: Noah, what are we gonna do now? *Lovelace: Just go the snow castle. *Noah: Lovelace, these little things are for babies. Especially you Sven. (All of the penguin species went out of the buildings and went to the Snow Fort, to see the Snowball Crew) *Mumble: What these guys doing? *Erik: I don't know and look at this. *camera moves to the stadium with the ice rink* *Mumble: Hey. There's a game going on. *Bo: That's right, there's a lot of people playing. *Mumble: They're not aliens, they're colorful penguins that don't look like us. *Bo: I know and let go the downtown place. *Mumble: Sure and let's go. (At the Town Center, there are 3 places like Coffee Shop, Dance Club, and the Gift Shop) *Mumble: Hey, a city! *Atticus: Oh my gosh! It sure is. *Erik: Hey look, it's the dance club. *Bo: Uncle Mumble, can we please go to the Dance Club? *Mumble: No, kids, you're not going anywhere. You have to stay with us. *Atticus: What? We are fine with hanging out. *Mumble: No. But Herbert is trying to find us and destroy the whole island. *Erik: Can we go only for Me, Atticus, and Boadicea? *Mumble: Un...........maybe. *Gloria: Mumble, can they just go? *Mumble: Yeah, i got sick and tired of him running away since i was teaching him to dance. Kids, you can go, and don't talk to strangers. *Erik: We will. *Mumble: And anything you need, just call me. *Atticus: Alright. *Bo: Here we go. (At the Dance Club, the song "The Party Starts Now" was playing in the background. Penguins were dancing, playing, and talking on the sofa. A Green Puffle named "Keeper" is in charge of the room.) *DS Dancing Penguin: Okay guys, listen to the DJ. He has a announcement to make. *DJ Penguin: *stop the music* Ladies and gentleman. Good news, we have a announcement to make. We are back on board and the Christmas Party is over. We also have a game and we're going to play a DANCE CONTEST! *Everyone: *cheers* (Inside of the Dance Club doors) *Atticus: This is the shortest Dance Club ever. *Bo: No. I see people clapping. Open up. (The door open to the Dance Room where the colorful penguins are cheering) *Erik: Wow. *DS Dancing Penguin: Also, look who's coming. It's Cadence! *Everyone: *cheers again* *Atticus: Cadence? *Bo: I think she's a singer. *Cadence: Okay everyone, we're going to play a game. On this move, you put your hands up, you put your hands down, and you put your hands foward. This is how is gonna work. *DJ Penguin: I will also be playing the music as well. *Erik: What kind of these penguins are? *Atticus: Giant Penguins? *Bo: No, there cartooish. *Atticus: They look big than the size of the aliens. *DJ Penguin: Now since we have everyone, who want to give it a try? (Everyone were rasing their fins and saying "Me" all the time) *Erik: I'll give it a try. *Atticus: You have to raise your fins up. *Erik: Pick me, pick me, pick me. I'm the smallest. *DJ Penguin: Hey look, real penguins. (Everyone looks at Erik, Atticus and Bo) *Penguin #1: They are real to me. *Penguin #2: Yeah. *Penguin #3: Beats me. *Atticus: There's a DJ, a puffle and a dancer. *DS Dancing Penguin: My gosh, they look so cute. It's like when everyone calls me the DS Dancing Penguin because, Gary tested out the Nintendo DS back in 2008. *Erik: Guys, pick me. *DJ Penguin: Why don't you try it small boy? *Erik: Yes. I'm the one. *DJ Penguin: Everyone spead in circles. Make room for the emperor penguin chicks. (Everyone spread to make a circle) *Cadence: Are you ready to dance? *Erik: Yes and do you have a heartsong? *Cadence: Heartsong? I have no idea what is a Heartsong about. *Bo: No no, every emperor penguin has a heartsong, which they discover at a young age. They cannot be taught this, as the heartsong differs from penguin to penguin. They must use this song to attract a mate. *Atticus: And we have to find our heartsongs all by ourselfs. No one will help you to find a heartsong. *Cadence: Oh and how does it works? *Bo: It's the voice you hear inside...who you truly are. *Cadence: Thanks and who want to try it? *Erik: Me me, i have one. *Cadence: Oh and can you do it? *Erik: Sure, and i can dance with my feet *tap dance* and learn how to sing. *Cadence: Ok. *DS Dancing Penguin: Oh, and we have a club that can't handle us. *Atticus: That's right, and that polar bear is paying for good. *DJ Penguin: Alright penguins, let's dance together and this is our Night Club. *Everyone: *cheers* (The song "Club Can't Handle Me" by Flo Rida was about to play) *Erik and Bo: ''"You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) *Atticus: Ha-ha! Can't nothing handle me right now. I see you Erik and Boadicea. Let's get 'em! *DS Dancing Penguin: "Hey I own the night and I don't need no help Gotta be the feeling that Herbert felt Stunting go wild can't handle this plan Life of the club arrogant like yeah! '' ''Top like money so the girls just melt One too many all know me like Twelve Look like cash and they all just stare Bottles, models, standing on chairs Fall out cause that's the business All out it's so ridiculous Zone out so much attention Scream out I'm in the building (hey!) They watching I notice I'm rocking I'm rolling I'm holding, I know it You know it" *Atticus: "You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)" *Cadence: "Hey Still feeling myself I'm like outta control Can't stop now more shots let's go Ten more rounds can I get a K.O. Paparazzi trying to make me pose Came to party till I came no more Celebrate cause that's all I know Tip the groupies taking off their clothes Grand finale' like superbowl Go hard I run the show That's right while I got money to blow More lights more ice when I walk in the door No hype do it big all over the globe" *The Chorus: "Yeah! I said it Go tell it Confetti Who ready? I'm ready! You ready! Let's get it!" *Erik: "You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!)" *DS Dancing Penguin: "You got me watching now (hey) Got my attention now (hey) Got everybody in the club wanting to know now I am a penguins man Come be my lady and... We can both soar high Bring ya body here let me switch up your atmosphere Take you out of the club and up in my new lair Fly you around the world What you want baby girl Are you ready to go now!" *Erik, Bo, and Atticus: "You know I know how To make em stop and stare as I zone out The club can't even handle me right now Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) (Put your hands up!) The club can't even handle me right now (yeah) (Put your hands up!) Let's celebrate now (Put your hands up!) You know who shut it down!" (Everyone begins to cheer after the song ended) *Erik: This is going to be my new heartsong. *Bo: But Erik? you cannot change your heartsong as what the Great 'Guin said. *Erik: But i remember when i failed class for singing a opera song. *Bo: Okay then. This is your new heartsong. *Atticus: Come on Erik and can you be in love with Boadicea? *Erik: No, she's my best friend and i won't marry her. *Atticus: Ugh...okay. Some people do that once. *DS Dancing Penguin: Bravo! Bravo! *DJ Penguin: ATTENTION EVERYONE, ERIK IS NOW THE NEW FAMOUS PENGUIN! (Everyone was cheering for Erik by holding on his back) *Atticus: Yay! *Bo: Erik is now going to be the bravest penguin ever. *Atticus: Don't tell Uncle Mumble, that he is famous. *Bo: This is just a secret. *Atticus: Things get worked out. Let's go to the Arcade. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 6) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 4) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters